


First Word

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [43]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley says her first word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Word

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

The loud, hysterical wailing pierced the night and jolted one Inspector Boxer out of her deep sleep. She raised her head just enough to glance over Cindy’s head, grimacing at the 3.51 a.m. mark on the clock. She looked at her lover, hoping that she’d get up to soothe the crying 8 month old Ashley, but the reporter just wrinkled her nose and burrowed further into her pillow. “Your daughter. She whines as much as you, so you go. I already have to put up with your grumpiness all the time. Not including the time of the pregnancy, because that was a league all of its own…”

Lindsay frowned. For someone who was pretending to be asleep in order not to get up, Cindy sure was very coherent. “I hate you right now…” The brunette grumbled, her lips twitching as she got up.

“Love you too, Linz.” Was the mumbled reply, the redhead grabbing the brunette’s discarded pillow and sighing dreamily into it.

The inspector smiled at the sight and quietly left the room. Approaching her baby’s crib soon after, she reached out a hand, caressing the little girl’s cheek. “What’s wrong, Ash?”

The brunette baby looked at her with teary eyes and resumed her crying, a small hand latching onto her mother’s long fingers.

Lindsay carefully picked her up, rubbing her back gently. “It’s okay. I’m right here and mommy’s not letting anything happen to you…” She whispered soothingly. The baby just held tight, wrapping a small fist in her mother’s hair and wailing heartily.

******

 

From the moment the little girl was born, Cindy had wondered at her lover’s ability to _always_ know just what was wrong with their baby. If Ashley needed a change of diaper, or was hungry, or had a nightmare, or just wanted attention from her mothers, Lindsay just _knew_.

When she’d brought it up with Claire, the older woman had smiled and glanced toward her inspector friend, who was on the couch grinning widely at her gurgling baby. “I would say it’s her maternal instinct. But then again, this is Lindsay’s daughter we’re talking about. She might know why Ashley cries or is grumpy, just because she is just as whinny and grumpy. Especially when she is really hungry…” She’d said with a chuckle and a wide smile. Cindy had laughed.

Jill hadn’t really paid much attention to the redhead when she had mentioned it. The blonde was too busy making goo-goo eyes at the small, wide-eyed baby in her arms.

Denise had merely raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘What would I know?’. She’d glanced back down to the little girl who was holding her fingers prisoner and looking at her with curious brown eyes. The woman had smiled and tickled the small brunette, causing a fit of happy baby gurgles and a toothless smile.

The reporter had dropped the subject, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t in awe of her lover’s ability to know their baby’s moods. She watched from the doorway to the nursery, Lindsay rocking the little girl gently from side to side.

Ashley was no longer crying, but she wasn’t letting go either. And when she somehow noticed her redhead mother standing in the doorway, she’d stretched out a hand and made a few noises, indicating she wanted some more pampering.

Cindy smiled, sidling up to the inspector and snuggling into her side, head resting on the unoccupied shoulder. The taller woman turned her head and kissed her lover on the forehead. “I think she had a nightmare… Or just wanted some cuddling.”

The redhead hummed in acknowledgement, wrapping a hand around the small fist still holding Lindsay’s hair.

The little girl smiled then, touching the reporter’s cheek with her other small hand, and out came her first ever word: “Ma…ma?”

The two women froze, staring at the smiling infant, who looked back to Lindsay. She waved a small hand in the reporter’s direction and said it again. “Mama?”

The inspector broke out into a smile. “Yeah, say hi to mama… Can you say ‘mommy’ too?”

Cindy would swear for years to come that she’d seem a smirk on the baby’s face before she’d turned and buried her face back in Lindsay’s neck, whispering ‘Mama’ once more and closing her eyes.

******

 

_Back in the present…_

 

“Cindy, you’re exaggerating.” Lindsay stated flatly. “There is no way that Ash smirked at that age…”

The reporter grinned cheekily. “Oh, I know she did. She smirked as if to say ‘I ain’t giving you the satisfaction of calling you mommy just yet’…”

Lily broke out into raucous laughter, her mother throwing an annoyed glance her way. “That is so not true!” She mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and slumping further into the couch.

“It took her another month before she started calling you ‘mommy’. I was ‘mama’ way before that…” Cindy stated merrily, patting her lover’s knee.

Ashley grinned from ear to ear. “Aww, mom. Don’t be grumpy!” She threw herself onto the grumbling woman, wrapping her up in a bone-crushing hug. “I was just messing with you back then!”

Cindy started laughing as well, Lindsay smacking the cheeky girl on the arm, but smiling nonetheless and returning the embrace.


End file.
